


Surround Yourself With Protection

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Duel Monsters, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day twenty-four: Mythical Beings and Creatures
Series: Altercember [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 2





	Surround Yourself With Protection

Alexander stared at his friends. They were at camp, getting ready for a mission.

They left camp. They finished the mission and as they started to had back Alxander was pulled back by somethig gripping him.

"Hel-" Something covered his mouth. Eyes started to droop. He tried to reach over to his friends, but was dragged under the water.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Alexander stepped into camp, soaking but smiling.

"Alexander! What happened?" John asked, checking him over. He had dried up tear tracks on his face.

Alex frowned. "I- I don't know. I fell into the water." He lied through his teeth. John noiced his hair covering an eye. He reached out to move it. Alex flinched away. "Do **n** 't t **ou** c **h** **m** e." He covered his mouth in surprise. "Sorry- I- uh, bye!"

He left his friend standing there in confusion.

He hid in his tent.

He poised his hand, and ice shot out. Fire followed, melting the ice into water that flew around. Rocks from the ground raised and fell onto the fire, extinguishing it. It became hotair that blow-dried him.

"I'm a monster."

* * *

"Mon ami!" Lafayete called from behind him. Alex flinched, and the air aound him became hotter.

"Oh! Laf!" The air cooled down a bit. "Hey!"

His hair was down, covering his left eye. Flowers decorated his hair. "Are you alright?"

"What? Why do you say that?" Alex asked, anxiety welling up inside him.

"Oh, you're just acting, how you say, weird."

"It's nothing."

* * *

Alexander snuck out of his tent, heading into the forest. The night was bright with moonlight shining upon the woods. Animals crept out of their hiding spot as he entered a clearing. They curled up beside him as he sat down.

He moved his hair out of his eye. His eye shined colors with surrounding gems embedded in his face.

"What was in that lake?" He whispered as water started to ball infront of him, his reflecion shown in from of him.

The animals around him perked up. A brown unicorn, a black pegasus, a nine-tailed fox, a small dragon, a baby griffin and a baby phoenix. A burst of flame from the phoenix evaporated the water in front of him.

* * *

Alex fought the battle. He heard a cry of the baby phoenix. He had befriended the mythical creatures. He turned swiftly, seeing a bullet fly towards him. The phoenix- who he called Phiona- caught the bullet. It burnt to ashes. He didn't dwell on it though, because of the battle raging on.

He escaped the questioning by; asking "Are you all hallucinating? A bird has not saved me, you're just delusional. Maybe it was the heat." So the matter was dropped.

* * *

The war was done. Laurens is dead. Laf is fighting for France. Alex worked non-stop.

Then the duel.

He was faced with Burr.

Burr shot. He was hit with the bullet. Pain ripped through him. He heard Phiona's cries, Alli- the unicorn- galloped in. I saw the mythical animals surround me.

Phiona cried, golden tears landing on his wound. Alli tried to heal me with her horn. The pegasus -Peggy- and Grin- the Griffin- flew above him as the dragon, Squint, roared.

My eye that was always covered was uncovered, gem shining in the light. He closed his eyes.


End file.
